Žiloji antis
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Aythya marila|video=}} , nardančiųjų ančių (Aythya) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Šios rūšies patinai turi didesnė ir turi daugiau užapvalintą galvą, nei moterų, jie turi ryškiai mėlyną snapą ir geltonas akis. Jie turi tamsių pakaušį su blizgiai žaliu atspalviu, balta spalva kūno apačioje ir sparnus balti. Patelės dažniausiai yra rudos, su esančiomis baltomis juostomis ant sparnų. Biologija Jie suka lizdą šalia vandens, paprastai šiaurinių ežerų salose. Jie pradeda veisimosi procedūrą per dviejus metus, tačiau pasidaro lizdus pirmaisiais metais. Kiaušiniai išsirita 24 iki 28 dienų laikotarpyje. Mityba Ši rūšis minta vandens moliuskais, augalais ir vabzdžiais, kuriuos jie randa nardymo po vandeniu metu. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Aythya marila (Linnaeus, 1761). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-17) * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Aythya marila. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos